Para Recuperar lo que Estaba Perdido
by Writer65
Summary: Secuela de EL ODIO QUE CIEGA y última parte de la trilogía "Brotherhood" Koda ha huido de la aldea y Kenai emprende una travesía para encontrarlo, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que Sangilak sigue con vida, y que tiene deseos de venganza. ¿Podrá Kenai llegar con Koda antes de que Sangilak lo haga? ¿O será que Sangilak tiene otro objetivo en la mira?
1. La Búsqueda comienza

Logré perder a los cazadores y luego me refugie en una cueva que encontré, deshabitada por suerte, y ahí pase la noche, aunque estuve triste todo el tiempo, ya extraño a mis hermanos, je, y no ha pasado ni un día, no quería dejarlos, pero sé que era lo mejor, para ellos y para mí, además de que volviendo hacer un oso, me siento bien, no he olvidado como ser un oso, podrían pasar años pero jamás olvidaría como serlo.

En fin, me desperté y ahora estoy en camino hacia…

Hacia no sé dónde, cuando abandone la aldea no pensé a donde podía ir como un osos, soy un tonto, ahora no tengo hogar, comida ni nada, no sé si hay ríos cercas o algo parecido, fui un tonto en salir por que sí.

Pero, un momento, ¡El Salto del Salmón!

Ahí puedo ir, ahí estaré a salvo, y lo mejor de todo es que no he olvidado el camino.

Así que me pongo en marcha, pero que aburrido es ir completamente solo sin que nadie me acompañe, es muy aburrido, no tengo a nadie con quien platicar, no puedo contar chistes y nadie me cuenta chistes, que mal, pero al menos es pacífico…

Huelo algo, es, es, otro oso, eso es, otro oso.

Tal vez pueda hablar con él, tal vez incluso podamos irnos juntos, corro en la dirección en la que proviene el olor y…

¡Bucky!

El otro oso es Bucky, si, parece que mi suerte va a cambiar, lo llamo por su nombre y corro junto a él.

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?

-Bucky, soy yo, Koda-le dijo parándome en frente de él.

-¿Koda? Pero eso es imposible, la última vez que vi a Koda él era un humano.

-Pero ahora soy un oso otra vez.

Primero me examina con la mirada y luego da una vuelta a mí alrededor sin dejar de mirarme, parece convencido y al mismo tiempo no.

-Te pareces mucho a Koda, el mismo pelaje y la voz... ¡Koda!

Se lanza sobre mí dándome un abrazo.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Y eres un oso!

-Así es, lo soy.

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿No eras un humano?

-Lo era, pero-suspiro, esto va a ser doloroso-Ya no quería causar más problemas.

-No entiendo.

-Les cause muchos problemas a mis hermanos Bucky, y ya no quería que sufrieran por mí, así que me fui sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hubieran hecho lo imposible por persuadirme, además, hubiera sido más dolorosa para todos.

Ambos guardamos silencio, creo que Bucky ya comprendió lo mucho que me dolió dejar a mis hermanos, pero no sabe qué decir, sé que me quiere pero no creo que haya atravesado una situación como esta antes, se acerca a mí y coloca su pata sobre mi hombro.

-Sé que debió ser muy doloroso para ti, pero, Koda, quiero que sepas que aquí, con los osos, aun tienes una familia, y también quiero decirte que voy estar aquí contigo en este momento tan difícil de tu vida, porque tú eres como un hermano para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, y, te extrañe mucho todos estos años, te quiero mucho Koda.

Le sonrió y nos envolvemos en un abrazo, es por esto que eres mi mejor amigo Bucky.

-Y bueno, ahora que eres un oso de nuevo-añade Bucky separándose de mi-Creo que debemos ir al Salto del Salmón, muchos van estar muy contentos con verte de nuevo.

-Sí, vámonos.

Comenzamos a caminar y platicamos durante todo el viaje, de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido estos años, me gustaría platicarle de todas las aventuras que tuve con Sitka, Denahi y Kenai pero ahora no quiero hablar de ellos, así que dejo que él hable y me dedico a contarle como viven los humanos, su estilo de vida es bueno, pero siempre digo que el de los osos es mejor, menos complicado.

Después de un rato se hace un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, nadie sabe qué decir, no me gusta, ahora que he dejado una vida atrás me gustaría tener por lo menos a alguien con quien platicar, así al menos ya no pienso totalmente en mis problemas, pero por suerte a Bucky se le ocurre una idea, o como Kenai odiaba esta canción…

-_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que ver y vivir, con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar así soñaba con ir_-comienza a cantar Bucky, después de todo no la ha olvidado, nos encantaba cantar esta canción cuando éramos cachorros.

-_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta cada instante aquí, con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy, no se aparta la risa de mi_-continuo con el canto.

Bucky salta sobre un tronco y sigue cantando.

-_Y es lo más importante volvernos a ver, no importa donde tenga que ir, mil historia hay que oír y van a ser las que quiero compartir._

-_Y diles que me siento bien, con tanto que ver y vivir, con la luna sobre mi vuelvo a donde ven, nada más se podría pedir, ni la lluvia al caer, me va a cambiar, el sol siempre vuelve a salir._

Después ambos nos ponemos a cantar al mismo tiempo, lo más alto que podemos y felices, por estar juntos, por estar vivos.

_Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar cuantas_

_Cosas hay por descubrir._

_Sigue mi camino_

_Mi destino_

_Es mi camino..._

_Es mi camino..._

_Es mi camino..._

_Es mi camino..._

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, y voy a cumplir_

_Mi misión, los cielos azules por donde voy dan alas a mí_

_Corazón._

_Mi corazón..._

_Diles a todos que en marcha estoy que voy a volver a mi hogar_

_Con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy, disfruto el camino al_

_Andar siiii que en marcha estoy, si en marcha estoy._

**Kenai POV: **Soy un tonto.

Primero, no me arrepiento de ir tras Koda, pero si soy un tonto por salir disparado como un loco, solo agarre mi lanza pero no me preocupe por las provisiones o por la ropa para el frio, solo salí corriendo.

En parte porque saber que Koda está allá afuera, solo, incluso como un oso, no lo soporto, no sé porque se fue, tal vez se sentía mal por todo lo que paso, pero quiero decirle que eso no me importe, él es mi hermanito y siempre lo será, no puedo dejarlo solo ahí afuera, tengo que encontrarlo, seguí el rastro que dejo anoche que entro en la aldea, pero luego de un rato lo perdí, maldición, pero no me doy por vencido.

Hay Koda, no estoy enojado contigo, no sabes la falta que me haces, no ha pasado ni un día y ya extraño tu risa, tu energía, tu voz, hay Koda, cuando te encuentre, no sé si te daré un gran abrazo o un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Paso todo el día buscándolo pero no lo encuentro.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un oso en el bosque?

Pasa el día y me detengo a buscar algo de comer, encuentro un conejo y lo cazo, preparo una fogata y comienzo a cocinarlo, mientras un recuerdo viene a mi cabeza, recuerdo a Koda hablándome de un lugar al que iba cuando era un oso, algo llamado al salto del…

Del…

Del…

¡Salmón!

Eso es, el Salto del Salmón, ahí debe de estar dirigiéndose, pero demonios, no recuerdo como llegar, no recuerdo si Koda me dijo como llegar, genial, tengo una pista y la pierdo tan pronto como llega.

Como en total silencio, creí que para esta hora Sitka o Denahi llegarían y me dirían que volviera a la aldea y que mañana todos iríamos a buscar a Koda, pero sorpresivamente no, ninguno de los dos ha aparecido, espero que estén bien, pero, se me hace muy extraño, y estar solo es aburrido, no tener a nadie con quien platicar es horrible, sientes una soledad inmensa, y también una tristeza, jamás he estado muy acostumbrado a estar solo, siempre he tenido a Sitka, Denahi, Koda o incluso Tanana, pero ahora no tengo a nadie, estoy solo.

Las horas pasan y sigo sin ninguna pista, o como llegar al Salto del Salmón.

Koda, ¿Cómo voy a encontrarte hermano oso?

Cae la noche, no hay señales de ninguno de mis hermanos, estoy harto, voy a dormir aquí, bajo las estrellas al aire libre, no me importa si un oso, un lobo o coyote me ataca, solo quiero dormir un poco, tal vez las cosas mejoren en la mañana, me recuesto en el suelo y miro hacia el cielo.

-Espíritus-susurro-Por favor ayúdenme, ayúdenme a encontrar a Koda.

Nunca he sido un hombre llorón, pero una lagrima se forma en mi ojo y baja por mi mejilla, te extraño mucho Koda, mi pequeña bola de pelos, mi hermanito, mi hermano oso…

Te amo Koda, y donde quiera que estés, espero que lo sepas.

…

¿Dónde estoy?

Me he despertado en, una cueva, pero todo a mi alrededor es blanco y brilla, es, hermoso, me siento bien aquí, tranquilo, calmado, como si todos mis problemas se hubieran ido con el viento.

_-Hola._

En frente de mi aparece el espíritu de una osa, es grande y peluda, se ve como Koda.

_-Kenai, yo soy la madre de Koda._

¡Es un espíritu! ¡Escucharon mis plegarias, ella puede ayudarme a encontrar a Koda!

_-Así es Kenai, he visto lo mucho que amas a mi hijo y te agradezco por ello, el siempre esta tan feliz contigo, el también te ama y sé que quieres reunirte con él._

-Sí, si se marchó por todo lo que paso con Sangilak, quiero que sepa que nada de eso fue su culpa, nadie lo culpa y todos lo extrañamos mucho, por favor, quiero verlo de nuevo.

_-Lo se Kenai, y por eso voy ayudarte a reunirte con él, eres un gran hermano mayor para él, y sé que harás que entre en razón._

Me siento halagado y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-_Koda se dirige al Salto del Salmón, no está solo, su amigo Bucky está con él, este es el camino para llegar_-pasa su pata sobre mi cabeza y de repente se cómo llegar al Salto del Salmón, exactamente, como si fuera la décima vez que voy ahí-_Pero Kenai, en ese lugar solamente los osos son bien recibidos._

-No me importa, si Koda está ahí, yo iré, aunque todos me ataquen, solo quiero ver a mi hermano de nuevo.

Lo dije y no me arrepiento, hare lo que sea por Koda, sin importar que.

_-Muy bien, pero tengo una mejor idea, recibirás ayuda durante tu viaje buen hombre, los espíritus estaremos contigo en tu travesía, te deseo suerte._

Despierto de golpe, ahora sé dónde encontrar a Koda, no hay tiempo que perder, ya voy por ti hermanito, intento ponerme de pie pero me caigo, cielos.

¿Por qué de repente me siento más pesado?

¿Más peludo?

Escucho el sonido del agua cerca, intento caminar pero me caigo más de una vez con más pena que dolor, incluso, la cuarta vez que caigo me rindo y sigo caminando aunque mi cara y mi pecho sigue contra el suelo, esto su duele, por fin consigo llegar hasta la orilla del rio, dejo caer todo mi cuerpo, coloco mis manos en el suelo y con toda mi fuerza me levanto y miro mi reflejo en el agua.

Oh no.

Ya sé que quería decir la mama de Koda con lo que tenía una idea mejor, si transformo a Koda de oso a humano también puede convertir a alguien de humano a oso, y eso es justamente lo que hizo conmigo.

Soy, soy… soy…s…oy…soy…

No puedo contenerme, grito con todas mis fuerzas a los cuatro vientos.

-¡SOY UN OSO!


	2. Transformado en un Oso

**Nuevamente un saludo muy grande a kk por su continuo apoyo, voy a tomar en cuenta tu consejo y una vez que acabe la historia veré si puedo traducirla al inglés para ver qué tal le va.**

**Otra cosa, la primera vez que actualice, subí por error el último capítulo de **_**El Odio que Ciega, **_**en vez del primer capítulo del fic, pero este error ya fue corregido por suerte, así que si tienes dudas acerca de este capítulo, regresa al siguiente para que sean resueltas.**

**Lamento los inconvenientes por los que los haya hecho pasar pero, bueno, disfruten el capítulo de hoy:**

**Denahi POV: **Mi primer pensamiento al ver a Kenai corriendo hacia el bosque fue.

Ve tras él.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverme, Tanana me detuvo, últimamente su estado no es el mejor, y muchos creemos que tal vez la hora de Tanana este cerca, no me gustaría creer esto, pero por su aspecto y edad creo que podrían estar en lo cierto, Nana ya no puede caminar sin el bastón y noventa y nueve años son muchos para una persona, aunque el anterior shaman duro ciento y un años y a Tanana aún le falta un mes para su cumpleaños número cien.

-Denahi, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Tanana, ¿Qué es?

-Denahi, me temo que pronto estaré uniéndome a los Grandes Espíritus.

No, sus palabras hieren como cuchillas, aún no puede ser el tiempo de Tanana, no aún, sin ella la aldea no podrá mantenerse en pie, ella es la que hace que este lugar se mantenga a flote, nadie puede…

-Y es por eso que te necesito Denahi, cuando yo me una a los espíritus necesitare que alguien me remplace, y ese eres tu Denahi, tu eres el nuevo shaman de la aldea.

-¿Yo? Nana, no puedo ser yo, yo no estoy a la altura para…

-Denahi, tu tótem es sabiduría, y yo más que nadie sé que tú eres el indicado para este trabajo, te exiges a ti mismo y pones tu empeño en cada trabajo que haces, eres detallista y te gusta que las cosas se hagan bien, es cierto que a veces tus emociones pueden ganarte, pero puedes controlarte, tanto yo como los espíritus sabemos que este es tu destino.

-Pero Nana-no la llamaba así desde que era un niño pequeño-Esto es…

No puedo encontrar las palabras que necesito, me siento por una parte feliz y halagado, ser elegido como el nuevo Shaman es un honor, y sé que mis padres estarían muy orgullosos de oírlo, pero por otro lado, es una gran responsabilidad y no sé si pueda manejarlo, solo soy, un hombre, es bien sabido que los que aceptan este cargo tienen que dedicarle mucho tiempo y estar bien con ellos mismos, aun me siento mal por todo el asunto con Sangilak, además Kenai y Koda han desaparecido, no sé si sea el mejor momento para…

-Denahi, si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú, confió en ti, y también los Grandes Espíritus, además, si quieres ayudar a Kenai y a Koda, creo que este es el mejor camino.

La miro sorprendido, ella me devuelve la mirada.

-Están bien, por ahora, pero creo que haya afuera aún hay alguien que quiere destruir, no solo a ellos, a todo el mundo, y parece ser que un nuevo shaman, alguien más joven y fuerte que yo puede ser la solución, por favor Denahi, acepta, este es tu destino.

Suspiro, Tanana es muy convincente, además, Kenai y Koda me necesitan, aceptaré cualquier manera con tal de ayudarlos, y de detener a quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto, quizás esa bruja de la cual esos osos nos platicaron.

-Muy bien Tanana, acepto.

Ella me sonríe.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, tu entrenamiento debe comenzar.

Aquí vamos, lo que sea con tal de ayudar a mis hermanos.

**Kenai POV: **No puedo creerlo, soy, soy, soy…

¡UN OSO!

Esto no puede estar pasando, yo no pedí esta clase de ayuda, no, no, debo volver a ser un humano, intento ponerme de pie pero vuelvo a caer, el cuerpo de un oso es realmente difícil de controlar, no sé qué tal bien pueda hacerlo, veamos, si pongo un pie en frente del otro, no, caigo de nuevo, se acabó, regreso arrastrándome al lugar donde deje mi lanza, le pediré a los espíritus que me regresen a mi forma humana y…

El tótem de Koda, lo amarre a mi lanza porque sabía que podría arrepentirme de mi decisión, pero ahora que lo veo, Koda, aun estas allá afuera, tal vez no estás solo pero aun así tengo que encontrarte, eres mi hermano y los hermanos siempre están juntos, sin importar que, no puedo darme por vencido ahora, con mi boca tomo la lanza y hago que el tótem se caiga, por suerte no lo amarre muy bien, cuando está hecho, lanzo mi lanza hacia otro lado y tomo el tótem con mucho cuidado con mi boca, luego levanto mi cabeza y lo dejo caer sobre mi cara, luego se desliza hasta mi cuello y va a compartir lugar con mi tótem, ahora tengo dos en mi cuello y no es muy cómodo, pero está bien, si conservo el tótem de Koda es porque es un símbolo de mi amor por él, y de que no voy a rendirme hasta encontrarlo.

Con pasos muy tontos, me pongo en dos piernas y me agarro de lo que encuentro para caminar, emprendo el viaje hacia el salto del salmón.

…

Ya ha amanecido, estoy cansado, mi forma de caminar no me ayuda en nada, me recargo en un árbol, estoy exhausto.

-Oye mira ese oso ¿eh?

-Sí, ¿crees que vaya a comernos?

Alguien está aquí conmigo, volteo a ver hacia todos lados pero solo veo a dos alces mirándome detrás de un tronco.

-Oye está mirando-dice uno de ellos asustado.

¿Qué? ¿Ese animal acaba de, hablarme?

-Creo que sí, eh.

-¿¡Hablaron?!-grito y me dejo caer para atrás.

No puede ser, escuche hablar a dos animales, hablar, palabras, no puede ser, o, tal vez si, tal vez, los animales si pueden comunicarse los unos con los otros después de todo.

Me levantó y los miro otra vez, parece que los he asustado.

-Oh no, rompan filas-dice uno de ellos y ambos comienzan a correr, pero de repente chocan y sus cuernos se atoran entre sí.

-¡Genial!

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Comienzo a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Escóndete!

-Sí.

Ambos se agachan pero aun puedo ver su trasero, patético.

El tronco está cubierto de musgo, así que me agacho y meto mi cabeza debajo de una cortina de musgo para encontrarme cara a cara con los alces que están muy asustados, y tienen sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Crees que se fue eh?

-No lo sé, sal a mirar.

-Em, hola-digo.

Los dos abren los ojos y gritan saliendo del tronco, levanto la cabeza y los veo recargados contra un árbol.

-¡No me comas!-suplica uno de ellos-¡Solo comete al babotas!

-Que tierno eh, boca floja.

-¡Narizón!

El otro alce suspira sorprendido y el otro pone cara de arrepentimiento, creo que son hermanos…

-Lo siento.

-Te pasaste.

-No voy comerme a nadie.

Camino hacia ellos y separo sus cuernos, luego tengo que apoyarme de nuevo en el tronco para no caer.

-Oh, que amable señor oso.

-Sí, yo soy Tuke, y este es mi hermano Rutt.

-¿Qué tal oso?-dice Rutt.

-Oh no, yo no soy un oso.

-Oh ya, ¡eres un perro enorme!-dice Tuke riendo y su hermano lo acompaña.

-No, soy un humano.

-Em…. Si-dice Rutt no muy convencido y luego tose-Loco.

-¿Qué?-Tuke.

-El amigo-tose-Esta-tose-Chiflado-dice Rutt sin dejar de verme.

-¡No estoy loco o chiflado! La madre de mi hermano me hizo esto para que yo pudiera reunirme con él.

-Entonces, ¿no sería tu madre en ese caso?

-Oh no, Koda es mi hermano adoptado, pero lo amo como su fuera mi hermano biológico, mis dos hermanos mayores también lo aman y estamos muy preocupados por el, así que-ya sé cómo llegar al Salto del Salmón, pero cualquier dato sobre la ruta de Koda me sirve, tal vez Rutt y Tuke lo vieron-¿No lo han visto? Es un oso más joven que yo, supongo que de esta altura, pelaje café oscuro, muy hablador, juguetón, ojos cafés.

-Emmmmmmmmmmmmm siiiiii, no, lo siento, no tenemos idea oso-Tuke.

-No es oso es perro-Rutt.

-¿En serio?

-Soy un humano que convirtieron a oso, humano a oso, ¡Y ya!

-Oh sí, pero antes fuiste una liebre-dice Rutt que se coloca atrás de mí y me estira ambas orejas como si fueran las de una liebre-¡Mira esas orejas!

-Sí, y yo soy en verdad un lobo estepario, mira estos colmillos-responde Tuke mostrando sus dientes y rugiendo.

Ah, no son más que un par de alces tontos, mejor empiezo a caminar hacia el Salto, mientras más rápido mejor, me alejo de ellos y finjo que no los escucho.

-Oye yo no iría por ahí-Tuke.

-¿Por qué?-Rutt.

-No lo sé, era algo, pero no lo recuerdo.

De repente, me resbalo y caigo por una colina, mi cara es golpeada por ramas, moras, lodo, mosquitos, y no sé cuántas cosas más, finalmente llego al final y al momento en que toco el suelo, doy una vuelta y caigo unos metros más alejado, dándome un enorme y doloroso golpe con el suelo.

Genial.

Cierro los ojos tratando de evadir el dolor, y siento que alguien toca mi nariz, como si quisiera arrancarla, abro los ojos y veo que hay una ardilla en frente de mí.

La ardilla se espanta y salta al suelo.

Pone los brazos en defensa como si fuera a lastimarla, pero no le hago nada, luego abre los ojos y me mira.

-¿Por qué no me has comido?-me pregunta.

-¿Por qué tendría que comerte?-le respondo incorporándome.

La ardilla me mira sorprendida, como si yo estuviera loco.

-Es común, incluso mis amigos, primos y tíos han sido comidos por osos, por lo tanto tú debes comerme,

-Bueno, yo no quiero comerte, no tengo hambre-las ardillas nunca han sido ricas.

La ardilla me mira enojada y sin avisar salta a mi boca, que asco, toma ambas mandíbulas y trata de cerrarlas pero yo las mantengo abiertas, que molesta es esta ardilla.

-¡Vamos! ¡Mastica! ¡Abre y cierra! ¡Abre y cierra! ¡Mastica!

Logro escupirla y me alejo de ella.

¿¡Acaso todos los animales están locos por aquí?!

-¡Aléjate de mí!-le grito, esta ardilla me asusta, lo que trataba de hacer era un suicidio, ¿Quién quiere ser comido vivo? Esta loca, mejor me alejo de ella lo más que pueda antes de que se le ocurra otra locura.

Se escuchan pisadas y aparece otro oso, es muy grande y su pelaje es de color negro, tiene cara de "amigo de todos", un momento, lo reconozco, ¡Es Tug! El amigo de Koda que ayudo en mi rescate.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado pequeño amiguito?-le pregunta a la ardilla.

-Es fácil, nadie quiere comerme, no lo entiendo, soy delicioso.

-Bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo puedo comerte.

La ardilla le sonríe y se acerca a Tug muy feliz, pero luego abre los ojos aterrada, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de aceptar, grita y corre lo más rápido que puede desapareciendo de la vista, menos mal, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Estos animales-dice Tug, ríe un poco y me mira-Hola ahí, ¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.

Me examina muy detenidamente, no creo que me reconozca, después de todo, nuestro primer encuentro fue muy rápido y en circunstancias muy difíciles, pero espero que si me recuerde.

-Hola Tug.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-lo he tomado por sorpresa, debo decirle que soy amigo y no un enemigo.

-Tug, soy Kenai, el hermano de Koda.

No me cree, lo leo en su cara.

-Pero, Kenai, tú eras un humano, como Koda, no veo…

-Lo era Tug, pero Koda huyó de la aldea, se sentía responsable por todo lo que paso, de eso estoy seguro, y creo que su madre lo transformo de nuevo en un oso y ahora se dirige al salto del salmón, con un Binky y tengo que encontrarlo, pero Tug, no estoy loco de verdad soy yo, por favor créeme y ayúdame a reunirme con él, amo mucho a Koda y quiero decirle que nada de lo que paso fue su culpa, que él es mi hermanito y que siempre lo será. Mira, incluso uso su tótem, no pienso dejarlo hasta que lo encuentre, por favor, ayúdame, incluso accedí a que la mama de Koda me transformara en oso para encontrarlo, pero necesito que alguien me ayude a saber cómo ser un oso, un guía para llegar al Salto del Salmón, se cómo llegar pero aun así, estar con un oso de verdad, me ayudaría mucho, por favor, ayúdame.

Espero que mi pequeño discurso lo convenza, lo miro esperanzado, el parece debatirse si creerme o no, si ayudarme o empezar a correr lo más lejos que pueda de mí.

-Escucha, Kenai, no me agradan mucho los humanos, casi todos mis encuentros con ellos han sido, malos, pero-me mira fijamente y lleno de seriedad-No percibo ni una nota de mentira o malas intenciones en tu voz, ni en tus ojos, así que, te creo, y voy ayudarte, estoy seguro de que en serio amas a Koda, y a mí eso me basta, yo también amo a ese cachorro (aunque ya no lo es, pero para mí siempre lo será) y su madre fue una muy buena amiga mía cuando vivía, así que si Kenai, voy ayudarte a reencontrarte con tu hermano.

-¡Gracias!-grito y le doy un enorme abrazo de oso, estoy muy aliviado con que ahora tenga un amigo guiándome y apoyándome.

-No te preocupes, los osos nos ayudamos-dice Tug devolviéndome el abrazo, no dura mucho pero no importa, por mi está bien-Pero primero, tengo que enseñarte a ser un oso, como actuar, como moverse, como pescar.

-Si no hay problema Tug, haré lo que tú me digas.

-Bien, desde hoy Kenai serás un oso.

-Bueno, creo que toda mi vida lo he sido-me mira otra vez incrédulo, no sabe lo que digo-O es que mi tótem es el oso del amor, nuestro tótem simboliza el animal que somos, y nos indica las acciones que deben guiarnos durante toda nuestra vida.

Le enseño mi tótem levantando el cuello y el los mira con asombro.

-Son bonitos, pero, ¿Por qué el tigre?

-Oh, es el de Koda, es el tigre dientes de sable de la valentía, planeo dárselo a Koda cuando lo vea de nuevo.

-Oh, es un lindo detalle-Tug.

-Sí, Koda lo dejo en la aldea, como un recuerdo-digo con tristeza, aun no puedo creer que se haya ido.

-Pues hay que devolvérselo y rápido, el viaje hacia el Salto del Salmón nos tomara al menos una semana y tú tienes mucho que aprender mucho sobre cómo ser un oso.

-Lo sé Tug, que el entrenamiento comience.

Las cosas que hago por amor…


	3. Aprendiendo a ser un Oso

**Otra vez agradezco inmensamente a Kk por sus comentarios, en efecto, creo que por tu culpa ahora no voy a dormir imaginándome la historia que me acabas de dar XD no te creas pero ya me entraron las ganas de escribirla, es una idea genial.**

**Aunque la verdad a mí me gustaría que fuera una secuela a la primera película y que no tomara la segunda en cuenta, es que realmente no me gusta **_**Tierra de Osos 2, **_**la detesto, yo creo que en ella, Kenai no aparece con su tótem porque los animadores fueron muy flojos para ponerlo, pero otra razón podría ser que Kenai se lo da a Denahi como un regalo para que lo recuerde después de que este sea convertido en humano de nuevo, como muestra de que no importa lo que pase, ellos serán siempre hermanos, este sería un mejor motivo, y más dulce, tienes mucha razón sobre lo que dijiste sobre Denahi, puede ser que Denahi aún pudiera entender a Kenai y a Koda mientras aún son osos y así puedan comunicarse, esta es la idea que personalmente más me gusta, pero en fin, creo que las ideas que me diste serán escritas muy pronto, no salgo de una historia y ya me meto en otra XD**

**Y ya para terminar, no te preocupes, algo me dice que esta será la historia más larga de la trilogía, hubiera podido haber hecho más larga **_**El Odio que Ciega, **_**pero no aguante la tentación de dividirla.**

**Bueno creo que ya me pasé, disfruta el capítulo: **

La Bruja y Sangilak se habían refugiado en una cueva donde antes había vivido una familia de osos, pero habían sido asesinados por la bruja, quién a pesar de ser vieja era muy ágil con los cuchillos, y ahora los dos estaban comiendo carne de venado, Sangilak se estaba recuperando de la herida provocada por Denahi, gracias a la magia de la bruja, estaba sanando más rápido de lo normal, y no podía esperar por ponerle las manos encima a Koda para estrangularlo, también le había ganado odio a Kenai, lo mejor es que a él podía matarlo directamente sin tener que esperar a llegar a una montaña.

Mientras que Sangilak había preparado una fogata para asar la carne, la bruja se la estaba comiendo cruda, literalmente arrancaba con sus dientes la carne del cadáver y luego lo masticaba con la boca abierta mientras que la sangre corría por sus labios, su vestido negro se estaba volviendo rojo debido a las manchas de sangre.

-¡Eres asquerosa!-le dijo Sangilak sin dejar de comer.

La Bruja levantó la vista de su comida y volteo a ver a Sangilak, sonrió para que Sangilak pudiera ver sus dientes salpicados de sangre, era una sonrisa de una autentica maniática, le mostró sus dedos ensangrentados y comenzó a lamerlos uno por uno, sin dejar de mirar a Sangilak en ningún momento.

De repente varios cuervos comenzaron a entrar en la cueva y comenzaron a posarse en los brazos de la bruja, quien los abrió al momento en que las aves entraron con ellos.

-¡Mis bebes aun vuelto! Coman, coman, deben estar muertos.

Los cuervos obedecieron y comenzaron a devorar la carne que la Bruja había estado comiendo hace unos segundos.

-¡Saca a esas malditas alimañas de aquí!

-¡Cállate!-dijo la bruja enojada-¡Mis bebés son los que portan las noticias, son nuestros ojos!

-¿Si eres bruja porque necesitas de los animales?-preguntó Sangilak.

-Muy simple-la Bruja tomo a uno de ellos y lo puso cerca de su oreja. Lo que paso a continuación fue más que raro, se llevó al ave a la boca y comenzó a comérselo, el cuervo seguía aún con vida y siguió arañando la cara de la mujer hasta que ella le dio un buen mordisco y mato al animal, arranco un pedazo de carne y comenzó a masticarlo, luego hizo lo mismo hasta que se lo termino por completo-Así es más rico.

Los otros cuervos ni prestaron atención, Sangilak por poco se vomita.

La bruja cerró los ojos, luego comenzó a abrir la boca y mover la cabeza hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás mientras abría y cerraba los ojos con rapidez, parecía poseída, el propio Sangilak pareció asustarse ante el horrible espectáculo que tenía ante él.

-No puede ser-dijo la Bruja volviendo a la normalidad-El oso, el humano, Koda, no, ¡Ha vuelto a ser un oso!

-¿¡QUE?!-Sangilak no sentía miedo, lo que sentía era odio, mucho odio.

-¡Maldición! ¡No, ya no nos sirve, el plan se echó a perder, ese maldito no nos sirve de nada siendo un miserable y estúpido oso!

-¡No!-Sangilak se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear las paredes-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, maldita abominación! Tenía que serlo, ¡un cobarde, eso es lo que es! ¡Un cobarde! No pudo soportarlo, tenía que volver a ser un oso.

La bruja estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero vomito en el suelo, era horrible, el vómito era una mezcla de sangre, plumas y la carne que la Bruja había acabado de digerir, pero Sangilak ni lo noto, estaba muy enojado como para notarlo.

-Espera, hay más, el, el hombre, el que estaba con el niño ese día, el que porta el tótem del oso del amor.

-¿El hermano oso de la abominación?

-Sí, el, el, el, él es un oso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sangilak muy intrigado.

-Sí, el, él se transformó en un oso, él ahora es un oso, la abominación, Koda, huyo, huyo de su aldea y, el hombre, Kenai, salió a buscarlo y para eso, el…el… se transformó en un oso.

Después de eso la Bruja comenzó a reírse como una maniática (de hecho lo era) mientras que a Sangilak lo invadía una alegría enorme, las cosas no estaban del todo jodidas, ahora había otra abominación, y no podía haber sido alguien mejor que Kenai, ahora podría conseguir su venganza y al mismo tiempo, cumplir con su misión, era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡Aun podemos actuar! ¡Ese oso Sangilak, ese oso es al que debemos atrapar!-la Bruja se tiró al suelo y con toda la sangre que había hizo un dibujo de Kenai en su forma de oso, el dibujo estaba muy mal hecho, pero una vez que hubo terminado, movió las manos en círculos alrededor de la pintura, mientras recitaba un hechizo y los trazos de esta mejoraron, las líneas se alinearon y el retrato era la viva imagen de Kenai, de una manera en la que no podría ser confundida con ningún otro oso-Es así, busca al oso que se vea exactamente como este, además, aun porta su tótem, y no solo eso, sino también uno de un tigre, ningún otro oso porta un tótem, pero recuerda, lo necesitamos vivo.

-Entiendo-dijo Sangilak viendo el dibujo, la bruja se levantó del suelo y busco en su bolsa, luego se la dio a Sangilak.

-Ahí está tu medicina, la sustancia azul, bebe una al día y el dolor no solo desaparecerá, sino también la herida, estarás más que recuperado en menos de dos días.

Sangilak tomo la bolsa y se puso de pie, tomo sus dos hachas, las cuales eran inmensas y comenzó a salir de la cueva.

-Una cosa era adoptar a una abominación como un hermano, pero traicionar a tu especie, eso es ir muy lejos.

Traidor, eso era lo que Kenai era para Sangilak, un traidor.

-Oh por cierto-dijo Sangilak deteniéndose en la entrada-¿No te importa que me divierta un poco con el oso, verdad?

-Mientras me lo traigas con vida puedes hacer lo que se te plazca.

Sangilak sonrió, era justo lo que quería oír, salió de la cueva y se adentró en el bosque, listo para derribar a cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino.

**Kenai POV: **Antes de que comenzáramos el viaje, Tug decidió que lo primero que tenía que aprender era como caminan los osos.

-Muy bien, Kenai, los humanos caminan en dos piernas, pero los osos nos movemos en cuatro, solo nos ponemos en dos piernas cuando queremos intimidar a nuestros enemigos, o para alcanzar objetos que están muy altos.

Tug se colocó en cuatro patas, como hacen todos los osos.

-Haz lo mismo que yo.

Me coloco en cuatro patas, es fácil, como humano también podía hacerlo, pero se vería ridículo, pero en cambio como un oso, se ve de lo más normal, y es mucho más cómodo.

-Perfecto, ahora un paso adelante.

Esto será fácil, una pata adelante y…

Pierdo el equilibrio, me caigo.

No entiendo que paso, iba perfecto y de repente, pum, creo que Tug se está riendo de mí, me siento como un tonto.

-Fue un buen primer intento Kenai, pero creo que podemos mejorar, de nuevo.

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

Me puse de nuevo en pie, o patas, como sea, y ahora logre avanzar más de un paso, una pata delante de la otra y ahí está, okey, creo que la parte de caminar está resuelta, cuatro patas, ponerse en dos para intimidar, hecho.

-Muy bien Kenai, ahora, observa.

Tug se acerca a un árbol y comienza afilar sus garras en él.

-Los osos no tenemos lanzas para defendemos, usamos garras, necesitas afilarlas en lo arboles.

Parece lo correcto, me acerco al mismo árbol y pongo mis garras en él, luego muevo mis patas de arriba hacia abajo, esto es fácil y, mis garras se atoraron.

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Intento zafarme pero es inútil, están bien hundidas, Tug se está riendo de mí, debo parecer el oso más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Tug, por favor-digo apenado, esto es vergonzoso-Ayúdame.

-Lo siento Kenai-me contesta limpiándose una lágrima del ojo y dejando de reír-Debí avisarte que no le pusieras tanta fuerza.

-Está bien pero ayúdame a salir.

Tug se pone detrás de mí y empuja, yo hago lo mismo pero las garras no quieren ceder, están incrustadas y bien.

-¡Tira con fuerza!-.e dice Tug y yo lo obedezco, creo que, ya casi…

Conseguimos sacarlas aunque ambos salimos volando para atrás y damos vueltas por el suelo hasta que somos detenidos por rocas, Tug se pone de pie y yo igual, pero a mí me cae algo en la cabeza, la rama de un árbol perfecto, creo que .

Ouch.

Es una bellota.

-¡Oigan, osos, dejen de hacer tanto ruido!

-¡Si, cállense!

Nos están bombardeando con piñas, nueces, bellotas, la voz proviene de los árboles de seguro son ardillas o mapaches, que bien, la naturaleza me odia.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

Tug y yo corremos lejos del bombardeo, al menos ya puedo moverme mejor en mi cuerpo de oso, y eso ya es un progreso.

Nos detenemos a recuperar el aire.

-Muy bien-Tug, creo que le dieron un buen susto-Mejor, sigamos con algo más tranquilo, no solo comemos carne, pescado, también comemos insectos, plantas y raíces.

Se pone a escarbar cerca de mí.

-El truco es usar ambas patas, y cavar profundo Kenai.

Termina de cavar y yo me acerco, tiene razón, puedo distinguir al menos un tubérculo ahí abajo.

-Adelante-me dice-Estoy seguro de que no has comido nada el día de hoy, te sentara bien.

-Gracias-de todos los osos que hay aquí afuera, me alegra haberme topado con Tug.

Meto mi cabeza y comienzo a comer, las mandíbulas de oso si ayudan, es más fácil arrancar con ellas que con las de un humano, no es un festín, pero siento que mis fuerzas vuelven a mí, ahora sí puedo emprender el viaje.

-Tug, es hora de movernos, ¿está bien? Se moverme como un oso y creo que por el momento eso nos servirá.

-Muy bien, pero mientras estemos viajando, seguiré enseñándote como ser un oso, sobre todo como pescar.

-Me parece justo.

-Oh y una cosa, ¿no sientes que tu olfato mejoro?

Ahora que lo dice si, el olor es mucho más fuerte.

-Sí, sí lo ha hecho.

-Perfecto, huéleme.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

-¿Qué?-eso si es raro.

-Si me hueles sabrás como reconocer el olor de un oso del de un humano.

Oh, en ese caso creo que es muy obvio, así que lo hago, wow, el olor de los osos es fuerte, pero creo que si podré distinguirlo del de los humanos.

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

-Muy bien-Tug-Eso bastará por el momento, hay un estanque cerca, ahí aprenderás a pescar y como los osos tomamos agua, si vemos un arbusto te enseñare a como tomarlas con tus garras.

-Okey, puedo hacerlo.

-Me gusta tu espíritu Kenai.

Lo miro con seriedad.

-Haría lo que fuera por Koda, no pienso rendirme hasta encontrarlo.

Tug ms e sonríe y pone una de sus patas en mi hombro.

-Eres un gran hombre Kenai, u oso, y un excelente hermano mayor.

Le sonrió.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

-Y, no quiero ser entrometido pero, ¿tus otros dos hermanos? ¿Por qué no vinieron contigo?

Oh, no había pensado en Sitka y en Denahi en todo el día, creo que el ser transformado en oso se llevó todos mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Estarán buscándome? ¿Podré comunicarme con ellos ahora que soy un oso? ¿Si me ven, van a cazarme?

-Salí muy rápido de nuestra aldea, apenas y le dije a donde iba, así que no se si estén buscándome o si estén aun en casa.

-Oh, lo lamento.

-Descuida, son mayores, estarán bien, lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Koda.

-Tienes razón, vamos al Salto del Salmón.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_


	4. Recuerdos y una nueva amiga

**Una vez más agradezco a Kk por sus comentarios, y si se te ocurriera un título lo aceptaría con mucho gusto, ya que yo soy pésimo con ellos, bueno, vamos con el capítulo de hoy:**

**Denahi POV: **Mientras seguía a Tanana, me encontré con Sitka, el también se veía preocupado, de seguro ya sabía sobre la desaparición de Kenai.

-Denahi ¿no has visto a Kenai o a Koda? Los he estado buscando por toda la mañana y no los encuentro.

-Sitka-de seguro va a darme una reprendida por esto-No sé muy bien que es lo que paso, pero, la última vez que vi a Kenai, se estaba dirigiendo al bosque, le pregunté que tenía en mente y solo me respondió que tenía que encontrar a Koda, luego, Tanana me informo de algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tanana?

No se cómo vaya a tomar esta notica, bueno, allá vamos.

-Me informo que yo me convertiría en el nuevo shaman de la aldea.

Mi hermano está sorprendido, no puede creer que es lo que le acabo de decir, pero luego sonríe y me envuelve en un abrazo.

-Denahi, esa en una excelente noticia-se separa de mí y pone una mano sobre mi hombro-Mi hermano el nuevo shaman, estoy orgulloso de ti, espero que por fin empieces a usar esto.

Con su dedo me da un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza, bueno, al menos creo que le alegre el día con esta noticia, y, siempre es bienvenido oír que tu hermano mayor está orgulloso de ti, pero, no sé cómo tome la noticia de que Kenai y Koda estén allá afuera.

-Gracias Sitka.

-Pero, Kenai y Koda, me dijiste que Kenai se fue, a buscar a Koda-se queda callado un momento, está pensando, luego levanta la mirada, parece que ya entendió todo-El oso que estuvo anoche, era Koda, volvió a ser un oso, y Kenai lo está buscando.

Increíble, resolvió el misterio en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Pero porque? Oh no, Koda, de seguro se sintió mal por todo lo que paso y decidió huir-Sitka.

-Ese niño-no te odio Koda, pero antes de hacer una tontería deberías consultarnos, ninguno de nosotros está enojado contigo por todo lo que paso con Sangilak, ese demente no tenía ningún derecho, un momento…

Tanana dijo que alguien allá afuera quería destruirlo todo, ¿podría ser? ¿Sangilak puede seguir con vida? ¿Y qué hay de esa bruja? Nunca la vimos pero los osos hablaron de una hechicera muy poderosa, que creo un murciélago gigante…

¿Puede que ellos estén detrás de todo esto?

-Ta´Linda y yo podemos dar una vuelta para ver si encontramos por lo menos a Kenai, tú mientras tanto, quédate con Tanana, algo me dice que tú ahora vas a estar a tiempo completo con ella.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

Sitka comenzó alejarse, pero antes, le dije una última cosa.

-Ellos están bien, son muy listos.

Sitka me volteo a ver y sonrió.

-Sí, sí lo son.

**Koda POV: **Bucky y yo pasamos la noche en su cueva, era muy cómoda.

Luego por la mañana bajamos al arroyo para desayunar, pescamos unos peces, que bueno que no he olvidado como se hace, y comimos en la orilla.

-Es genial tenerte de vuelta Koda, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí Bucky, la vida de oso es genial.

Es la pura verdad, estoy feliz de estar aquí con mi amigo Bucky, disfrutando de ser…

Libres.

Como humano, hay muchas responsabilidades y todas esas cosas, pero como oso, puedo ir a todas las partes que quiera, no tengo que preocuparme por mucho, solo por evitar ser cazado, y por acumular suficiente peso para hibernar, pero fuera de eso, todo es tan pacifico, tal vez, ser oso siempre fue mi destino, pero, ¿Por qué los espíritus seleccionaron un tótem para mí? ¿Y porque el de la valentía?

No tiene nada que ver conmigo, no soy valiente, no tiene sentido, estaba muerto de miedo cuando Sangilak nos secuestró a Kenai y a mí, y al final Sitka y Denahi los rescataron mientras yo huía como un cobarde, e incluso, huir de la aldea fue un acto de cobardía, no, no sirvo para ello en lo absoluto, pero, siendo un oso, ya no tengo que preocuparme por esas cosas de hombres, espero…

-¿Qué ocurre?-Bucky me pregunta.

-Nada-confió en Bucky, pero no creo que entienda mis problemas de humano, por así decirlo, ha hecho mucho con aceptarme después de que lo abandonará tantos años, el pobre creyó que yo estaba muerto, así que mejor guardo mis problemas de mi vida pasada para mí solo.

-Vamos Koda, te noto malo, dime que tienes, eres mi mejor amigo y si algo te molesta quiero saber que es para ayudarte, anda dime.

-No, es que Bucky, prefiero no hablar de ello porque, porque duele Bucky, es, no me gusta, no quiero ser malo, pero a mí no me gustaría hablar de esto con nadie, al menos por ahora, pero, tal vez, más adelante.

-Te entiendo-también asiente con la cabeza-Pero, cuando estés listo para platicarlo con alguien, recuerda que siempre cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias Bucky, eres un gran amigo, siempre lo has sido.

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?-dice un poco soberbio.

Me rió y le aviento un pescado a la cara.

-El mismo Koda de siempre ¿eh?

Y se abalanza sobre mí, rodamos por el suelo mientras nos peleamos, es muy divertido, nos lanzamos golpes, nos tiramos el uno al otro, rodamos, es genial, me hace olvidar mis problemas, hay Bucky, eres un oso loco, y por eso me agradas tanto.

Cuando nos cansamos, nos separamos y descansamos en el suelo sin dejar de reír.

-¡Extrañaba mucho esto!-dice Bucky sin dejar de reír.

-¡Yo también! También te extrañe mucho Bucky.

Deja de reír por un momento y me mira seriamente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me hubiera gustado contactarte, enseñarte como vivíamos en la aldea, pero, era un humano y tú un oso, no hubiéramos podido comunicarnos, tú hubieras huido de mí, o tu madre me hubiera atacado por temor a que quisiera lastimarte, además, mis hermanos no me dejaban salir por mi cuenta, como soy-¿o era?-El menor, se preocupaban mucho por mí, sobre todo Kenai…

-Oye, no estoy enojado contigo, es verdad que las diferencias entre nosotros era un gran bloqueo para nuestra relación, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora, y nos la estamos pasando genial, y será aún mejor cuando llegamos al Salto del Salmón, nos divertiremos como nunca.

Yo simplemente le sonrió, me alegra que Bucky no este enojado conmigo, y que sea tan positivo con respecto a lo que nos espera, estoy seguro que juntos nos divertiremos mucho, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Y-prosigue Bucky-¿Tu y, Kenai, eran muy unidos?

Oh no, sabía que esta pregunta tendría que venir tarde o temprano, y no puedo evadirla.

-Mucho, verás, Kenai odiaba a los osos, pero cuando me conoció, yo ya había sido transformado en un humano, y por eso me acogió, me trató muy bien y, nos unimos, era muy divertido y pasaba todo el día conmigo, luego, me llamo su hermanito, y fue entonces cuando los espíritus le revelaron mi verdadera forma, como un oso, yo tenía miedo de que me odiaría, pero, él me dijo que me amaba sin importar mi forma, o apariencia, yo era su hermano y nada lo cambiaría nunca, y era verdad, dejo de odiar a los osos y jamás se arrepintió de haberme adoptado, un lindo recuerdo que tengo, es que siempre que tenía pesadillas, él se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, a veces me cantaba una canción, una que solían cantarle sus padres cuando era un niño pequeño para que se durmiera, siempre terminaba durmiéndose a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme, así que si, Kenai y yo éramos muy unidos.

Lo dije y, me siento bien al recordar algunos lindos recuerdos que tengo con Kenai, pero también me siento triste al saber que ya no lo veré nunca más.

-Wow, de verdad te quería mucho, pero, ¿él te incito a irte? ¿O comenzó a tratarte mal?

-No, no, nada de eso-no quiero que Bucky piense que Kenai es una mala persona-El jamás me dijo que me fuera, fue una decisión que yo tomé por mi cuenta, el no tuvo nada que ver.

-Entonces, no veo porque tenías que irte, los otros dos, tus hermanos humanos, ¿ellos te incitaron?

-No, Sitka y Denahi siempre me trataron de maravilla, Sitka me enseño muchas cosas, como pescan los humanos, hacer nudos, a cómo usar un kayak, además de que siempre estaba cuidando de mí, y también jugaba conmigo siempre que tenía tiempo, como él es el mayor de nosotros, siempre tiene que ver que todo esté en orden, pero aún así, le encantaba estar con nosotros, me preguntaba si me sentía bien, cómodo, si me faltaba algo, así que era un gran hermano mayor, para mí y para Kenai y Denahi.

Y por poco muere por mi culpa.

-Y Denahi, él era muy divertido, siempre estaba peleando con Kenai, y a veces me hacía bromas, pero yo se las hacia a el también así que era un juego que teníamos, el me dio clases de auto-defensa y me enseño a usar la lanza, al arco y como hacer trampas, aunque él no me lo decía con tanta frecuencia como Kenai, me recordaba muchas veces que estaba feliz conmigo, y que me amaba, luego me atacaba con cosquillas y no me dejaba libre hasta después de un rato, pero a diferencia de Kenai, nunca nos peleamos, y mientras que a veces insultaba y golpeaba a Kenai, a mí nunca me dio un golpe fuerte, o una cachetada nada, me trataba con mucho respeto, ni siquiera cuando lo hacía enojar me gritaba, me respetaba y cuidaba mucho.

Y jamás me culpo por todo lo que paso, no estaba enojado conmigo, pero…

Yo ya no podía mirarlo.

-Ninguno de los dos me dijo que me fuera, jamás, fue una decisión propia.

-Pero Koda, por lo que me dijiste, te trataban perfectamente, no amaban, sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero, tal vez, deberías volver con ellos.

Niego con la cabeza, no, esa no es una posibilidad.

-No, prometí que iríamos juntos al Salto del Salmón, no puedo dejarte solo, además, de seguro ellos ya tienen muchas cosas en que pensar ahora.

No lo convenzo, para nada, su mirada me regaña, no se necesita ser un genio para descifrarlo, pero también es obvio que sabe que no va a logar convencerme, así que ha decidido dejarlo ahí.

-Como tú quieras Koda, pero, te aman, de eso estoy seguro.

De repente escuchamos un rugido proveniente de unos arbustos que están cerca de nosotros, nos ponemos en cuatro patas y miramos a los arbustos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé Koda, pero somos dos osos, podemos manejarlo.

-No, no pueden-la voz que proviene de los arbustos es de una hembra-Son osos, y no osas, por lo que yo les ganaría.

Bucky y yo nos miramos sin comprender que es lo que está pasando, ¿a qué se refiere esa loca?

-¿Qué insinúas?-le pregunto.

-Nada, solo digo la verdad, ustedes los machos son inferiores a nosotras.

-¿Por qué no sales y nos lo dices de frente?-Bucky le pregunta.

De los arbustos, sale una osa, de nuestra misma edad, con el pelaje igual de oscuro que el mío, pero en su frente, tiene un mechón de pelo azul, wow, es raro, pero, se le ve bonito, me gusta.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunta Bucky.

-Mi nombre es Emily, mucho gusto osos.

-Koda, me llamó Koda-me apresuró a decir-Y él es mi amigo Bucky, ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo allá atrás?

-Lo siento, estaba caminando por aquí y de repente escuché a dos osos, machos, que se creen tan fuertes y poderosos, y, no pude evitar asustarlos, con un rugidito.

Vaya, que espécimen tan raro.

-¿Solo querías asustarnos?-le pregunta Bucky.

-Sí.

-Se parece a alguien que conozco-dice Bucky mirándome.

Yo rodo los ojos, veo de nuevo a Emily pero esta ya se ha ido.

-¡Oye!-le grito y comienzo a correr detrás de ella.

-¡Koda, no, solo busca problemas, oye!

No lo escucho, encuentro a Emily y me adelanto a ella, me pongo al frente y la miro.

-No puedes irte solo así.

-Sí, sí puedo, solo tengo que mover mis patas-tiene una mirada fría.

-No te vayas, acabamos de conocernos.

-Koda, vámonos, algo me dice que esta solo trae problemas.

Emily se voltea a verlo y se acerca a él.

-Tal vez tengas razón, es más, creo que debería seguirlos, parecen divertidos y puedo asustarlos mucho.

Por alguna razón quiero que nos acompañe, no me desagrada la compañía de Bucky, pero, no sé, hay algo enigmático en Emily que… No sé, me atrae, tal vez quizás, además, puede que allá más locos como Sangilak allá afuera, por lo que no me gustaría dejar a ningún oso solo.

-No, no, nadie te invitó.

-Yo lo hice.

-¡Koda!

A Bucky no le gusta para nada la idea, pero estoy seguro que puedo cambiar eso, creo que todo depende de que nos lleguemos a conocer mejor, de seguro Emily es divertida y terminarán llevándose bien.

Emily parece pensarlo, pero, puedo notar que la idea le gusta, como si estuviera esperando esto desde hace tiempo, como, si nadie hubiera estado con ella por un tiempo y necesitará a alguien, está cansada de estar sola.

-Creo que acepto su invitación, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que, si, los acompaño.

-Que bien-digo-Vamos al Salto del Salmón.

-¿Qué es eso?-Emily.

-¿No sabes que es el Salto del Salmón?-le pregunta Bucky con asombró, no puede creerlo.

-No, jamás había oído de él, ¿Qué es ese lugar?

-Un lugar mágico con muchos osos y peces, te encontrará-le digo.

Creo que la veo sonreír.

-Muy bien, los sigo.

-Estábamos desayunado, ¿quieres un poco?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bueno, deja terminamos de comer y nos iremos.

-De acuerdo.

Volvemos al lugar donde estábamos comiendo, pero Bucky me avienta hacia unos arbustos, luego entra y puedo jurar que quiere destruirme con la mirada.

-¿Por qué la invitaste?

-Hay vamos Bucky, será divertido tener a alguien más con nosotros.

-Pero Koda, se ve que es odiosa.

-Relájate, de seguro no es tan mala.

-Koda, solo porque alguien te guste…

-¡Oye, ella no me gusta!

-Pues parece que sí.

-No es cierto-oh no, me estoy sonrojando, pero Emily no me gusta, no, digo, eso es…

Asqueroso.

-Hay Koda, creo que ya te pico el bicho del amor-Bucky abandona los arbustos y comienza a caminar de vuelta al comedor.

-No, oye, Bucky, ella no me gusta.

No me gusta, solo…

Es, bonita…


	5. Maleficio

**Kenai POV: **Tug y yo seguimos caminando por al menos tres horas, ahora mi caminata es más cómoda gracias a que Tug me enseño como caminan los osos, pero aun así me canso rápidamente, le pido a mi compañero que nos paremos a descansar, el acepta y nos detenemos cerca de un arroyo.

-Parece que es la oportunidad perfecta para que te enseñe a pescar como un oso-me dice Tug-Acércate.

Él está junto al arroyo, yo camino hasta él y veo el agua, hay varios peces nadando.

-Muy bien Kenai, lo primero que debes hacer es, mirar fijamente a tu presa-mira decididamente a los peces-Una vez que la localizas, te preparas, y cuando estás seguro, te lanzas con todo.

Introduce su cabeza en el agua y sale con un enorme pescado en su boca, lo lanza hacia el suelo, lo suficientemente lejos para que no pueda regresar agua.

-Tienes que ser rápido Kenai, decidido, no hay vacilaciones en este negocio amigo mío, metes tu cabeza en el agua con la boca abierta, y luego la cierras para atrapar al pez, por eso tienes que localizarla primero, porque entras y sales, así de sencillo, tu turno.

La explicación de Tug no me ayuda mucho, pero haré un esfuerzo, me coloco al borde del arroyo, miró fijamente al agua y veo que varios peces se están acercando, es ahora o nunca, veo al más grande, voy ir tras ese, cierro los ojos, abro mi boca y la sumerjo en el agua, una vez que estoy dentro la cierro, pero, no he agarrado nada, maldición, no puedo ver nada y toda mi boca se llena con agua, voy a salir de aquí…

¡Mierda!

Me he resbalado y he caído por completo al agua, que bueno que solo es un arroyo, si fuera un rio seguramente me llevaría la corriente, mis movimientos son toscos, es como si estuviera peleando con un enemigo invisible, por suerte, me pongo rápidamente de pie, por poco me ahogaba, comienzo a toser para sacar toda el agua, espíritus, doy asco como un oso.

-Oh vaya, que, esfuerzo.

-Vamos admítelo-le digo a Tug-Estuve horrible ¿no?

-No mucho, pero, ha habido cachorros que lo han hecho mejor que tú.

Que gran consuelo.

-Pero no te preocupes, no todos lo consiguen a la primera, ven, segundo intento.

El segundo intento va mejor, no logró atrapar nada pero al menos no caigo de nuevo, al tercero, atrapo una rama.

-Bueno, algo es algo, de nuevo.

Tug se ha puesto muy exigente, me recuerda a Sitka cuando se pone a dar órdenes, y en esos momentos ni yo lo soporto, pero, al igual que con mi hermano, sé que Tug solo está buscando lo mejor para mí, y sé que es exigente porque se preocupa por mí, y es por eso que estoy dando lo mejor de mí.

Cuarto, quinto, sexto, séptimo, octavo…

No es hasta el décimo tercer intento que logro atrapar un pez.

-¡Mira! ¡Lo hice! ¡Mi primer pez!-no puedo contenerme-¡Atrape mi primer pez!

Tug sonríe y me pone una pata en el hombro.

-Felicidades, es el primero de muchos, ahora, amigo mío, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿A si, que es?

-Ayúdame atrapar a todos los peces que puedas.

Se lanza al agua, salpicando un chorro de agua hacia mí, después de que me sacudo, Tug está en el agua atrapando y lanzando peces a la orilla, estos llegan a una distancia muy alejada del agua, que bueno, así no escaparan.

-¡Ven Kenai, no puedo hacer todo esto solo!

Obedezco a mis instintos, grito de felicidad y me le uno en el agua, no soy un gran atrapador, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, logró cachar como seis, siete, a lo mucho diez peces, no creo que podamos comer tantos, son muchos, Tug y yo reímos mientras salpicamos en el agua, tengo que admitirlo, es mucho más divertido que la pesca humana, como me gustaría traer a Sitka y a Denahi aquí, estoy seguro que pasaríamos un buen rato juntos, y que…

Koda estuviera aquí.

Ahora veo por qué a mi hermanito le gustaba tanto ser un oso, porque uno se siente, libre, la vida de humano me gusta mucho, pero ahora la de un oso parece mejor, como humano tenemos que preocuparnos por muchas cosas, y una vez que eres adulto, ya no te queda mucho tiempo libre, este privilegio es mucho mayor para los niños y los ancianos, pero como un oso, siento que puedo ir a donde quiera, es cierto que tampoco la tienen tan fácil, hibernar, cuidarse de otros depredadores y de los humanos, pero, no están atados…

Al menos así lo veo yo.

-Creo que ya tenemos mucho Kenai, ven, vamos a comer.

Dije que no creía poder comer todo el pescado, pero, estoy hambriento, me acabo como nueve pescados, creo que mi apetito ha crecido desde que soy un oso, y, el pescado crudo nunca había sabido tan bien.

-Vaya Kenai, pareciera que fueras a hibernar.

-Oye Tug, ¿Cómo es eso de la hibernación? ¿Cómo pueden dormir todo el invierno?

-Una vez que te acostumbras es fácil, verás, todo depende de cerrar los ojos, y dormirte, una vez que llegue el momento, los abrirás de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿no es más que un sueño largo?

-Sí, podría decirse.

-Oh ya veo.

-Pero lo mejor es toda la comida que tenemos que comer antes, nos damos un festín, no sé si vayas a ser un oso cuando el invierno llegue, pero si lo haces, te llevaré a una cueva perfecta, y te llevaré a donde hay pescados del tamaño de alces.

-Muy amable de tu parte Tug, me alegraría mucho.

-¿Y cómo pasan ustedes el invierno, los humanos?

-Oh, bueno, mira, primero nosotros reunimos toda la comida que podemos, luego la guardamos, ya que debido al frio y a que los animales hibernan, no podemos salir, también reunimos madera y todas las cosas que necesitamos, es una época muy linda, ya que las familias están juntas, pero también es peligrosa porque podemos morir del frio si no nos cuidamos bien.

-Oh ya veo, bueno, ustedes los humanos tienen una vida bastante interesante.

-Igual ustedes los osos.

-Gracias, ahora, antes de continuar con nuestra caminata, debo enseñarte una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-A intimidar, los osos casi no peleamos con otros animales porque los intimidamos, los alejamos para evitar una pelea, gracias a nuestro tamaño y fuerza los animales prefieren no retarnos.

-Si eso lo sé.

-Excelente, ahora ponte de pie.

Le hago caso y me paro en dos patas, el hace lo mismo.

-Ahora, deja que tus pulmones se llenen de aire, y cuando el momento llegue, déjalo salir en un rugido.

Lo intentó pero no sale muy fuerte, es apenas un susurro.

-No, no, no, Kenai, hazlo más como esto.

El ruge y su rugido hace que retroceda y me caiga por una colina, ruedo por todo el camino, es la segunda vez en este día...

Y…cada…vez…es…mas…doloroso.

**Denahi POV: **Kenai no ha aparecido, Sitka y Tal no lo pudieron encontrar anoche, mientras tanto, yo estaba con Tanana aprendiendo lo básico, el origen de los espíritus y los primeros pasos para aprender a comunicarse con ellos, siento que todo esto me está ayudando, pero, siento que hay una… alteración en el orden, no sé si tenga sentido, pero así es como lo siento yo.

La noche, fue muy dura, ni yo ni Sitka pudimos dormir bien, siento que Kenai está a salvo, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que lo veo con mis ojos, y, Koda, el pobre debe estar muerto del miedo allá afuera, espero que este bien, realmente lo amo mucho, si lo vuelvo a ver, le daré un gran abrazo, y luego un gran golpe y un gran regaño por sus acciones.

Pero lo que más preocupa, es mi sueño, en el, yo estaba al borde de una gran montaña, el cielo era gris y llovía, caían truenos y yo sostenía una lanza en mis manos, por la montaña, estaba subiendo unas sombra, totalmente negra , aterradora, me veía a mí, y avanzaba hacia mí, trate de huir pero no había salida, de repente, ella estaba a mi lado, luego, escuché un rugido de oso, lleno de dolor, voltee a donde procedía y vi, a una criaturas horrible, completamente roja, tenía alas y garras, era horrible, luego, desperté.

Bañado en sudor, y lo peor, fue que estaba solo, Sitka ya se mudó con Ta´Linda y como ni Kenai ni Koda están, duermo solo en la tienda, nunca creí que los podría extrañar tantos pero lo hago, extraño las bromas de Kenai, y la voz de Koda, después de oírla por ocho años se siente como algo tan natural, y te alegras por cada vez que la oyes, los extraño mucho.

Pero, tomo mi tótem entre mis manos y lo aprieto.

No voy a darme por vencido, no hasta que los encuentre, y hasta que detenga a los que estén detrás de todo esto.

Yo volveré a ver a mis hermanos.

**Koda POV: **Bucky ha estado enojado conmigo todo el viaje, no le gusta para nada la presencia de Emily, quien por cierto no ha hecho más que caminar y sonreír.

-No puedo creerlo, me traicionaste por una chica-me dice.

-No te traicione Bucky, por favor deja de estar enojado conmigo.

El sigue enojado y ni siquiera me mira, no puede ser, se comporta como un niño.

-Vamos, ya no somos niños, ¿al menos podemos hablar sobre esto?

-Koda, las cosas iban perfectamente y de repente una osa aparece y decides que nos acompañe.

-Es que… No pude evitarlo.

-Lo que faltaba, te estas enamorando.

-¿¡Qué!?-el no está insinuando lo que creo que esta insinuando-Bucky, ella no…

Bucky sonríe y comienza a lanzar besitos al aire.

-¡Koda está enamorado! ¡A mi mejor amigo lo pico el bicho del amor!

No, no hables tan alto, no se la clase de espectáculo que Emily puede hacer por las palabras de Bucky.

-Bucky, por favor guarda silencio.

Pero el continua.

-Bucky, por favor detente, así no se trata a un amigo.

Antes de que continúe, me doy cuenta de que Emily ya no está con nosotros, miro hacia los lados y no la veo.

-Bucky, Emily desapreció.

Nos detenemos y examinamos la zona, no, nada, se ha ido.

-¿A doné se fue?

Un enorme cadáver de un alce cae en frente de nosotros, luego Emily aparece por donde el cadáver salió.

-A comer, ¿no les gusta la carne de alce?

Bucky y yo nos miramos, él está igual que yo, sacado de lugar.

-Vamos, dejemos el pasado en el pasado, coman.

Lentamente nos acercamos al cadáver y comenzamos a comer, está muy rico, Emily también está comiendo en frente de mí, la miro por un momento, es linda, sobre todo con ese mechón de cabello azul, es un color lindo, ella me mira.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-me pregunta.

-No, nada.

Vuelvo a comer, aunque puedo sentir su sonrisa, Bucky me golpea juguetonamente en un brazo.

-Te gusta.

¡Ah! No creo que pueda soportarlo por mucho más.

**Normal ´POV: **La bruja había colocado en un tazón de piedra agua, luego había conjurado un hechizo para poder ver la aldea de Kenai, no se metería en el camino del humano convertido en oso, dejaría que Sangilak se divirtiera con él, pero, haría pagar a los hermanos por haberse entrometido en su camino, al ver la indefensa aldea, decidió que merecían sufrir, recito un maleficio y sus manos comenzaron a brillar en un verde muy oscuro, luego, apunto con sus huesudos dedos hacia la aldea, pronto, el tormento comenzaría, la bruja rio malévolamente mientras la imagen de la aldea se volvía completamente roja.

…

Tanana estaba viendo a un puñado de niños jugar cuando de repente sintió un dolor en su pecho, algo malo había llegado, magia negra, muy poderosa, Tanana cayó al suelo, los niños gritaron en horror y comenzaron a llamar a sus padres, Denahi estaba ahí por lo que corrió junto a Tanana y la levanto.

-Tanana, ¿Qué pasa?

-Denahi, estamos en problemas, nos han lanzado una maldición.

Aun se podía oír la risa de la bruja, en los cuatro vientos.

**Un saludo muy grande a Kk por sus comentarios y por las ideas aportadas, por cierto, si usaré tu idea en los capítulos a seguir, así que no te preocupes, si estará en el fic. **


	6. Una nueva misión y un nuevo amigo

**Denahi POV: **Nunca me imaginé que Tanana estuviera tan mal, yo, Sitka y otros hombres tuvimos que llevarla hasta su tienda ya que su estado era muy malo, en este mismo momento está durmiendo, aun respira, gracias a los espíritus, pero por desgracia, parece que tuvo un ataque al corazón, uno de los feos, y es mucho peor al tomar en cuenta la edad de Tanana, es una mujer fuerte, pero todo parece que si tiene otro ataque, será el último.

Ahora mismo estoy a su lado mientras duerme, varios niños y sus padres han venido para desearle suerte y para dejarle unas lindas flores, les agradecía por ellas y les dije que Tanana superaría esto, aunque no esté muy seguro de eso.

El último en entrar es Sitka, quien se sienta del otro lado de la cama de Tanana.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, solo está durmiendo, descansado

-Sí, se recuperara, es la persona más fuerte en esta aldea.

-Lo sé, pero, no entiendo que paso, me dijo que su estado era malo, pero no pensé que fuera así de malo, no recuerdo a nadie que haya tenido un ataque al corazón, ni siquiera a la edad de Tanana.

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo-con una triste mirada, Sitka examina a Tanana-Denahi.

-¿Qué pasa?

Yo conozco a mi hermano muy bien, ha sacado una conclusión, y creo que es la correcta.

-Por eso te lo pidió, ¿verdad? Sabía que… Tanana sabe que está muriendo, y por eso te pidió que fueras el nuevo shaman.

No soy un buen mentiroso, y mucho menos con mis hermanos.

-Sí, fue por eso.

-Esto es horrible, no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que te conviertas en el nuevo shaman, pero, Kenai y Koda perdidos, Tanana muriendo, las cosas, están muy mal.

-Lo sé-y no parece que vayan a mejorar-Yo ya no sé qué hacer.

-No digas eso.

Reconozco ese tono de voz, siempre que está a punto de decir algo realmente serio e importante.

-¿Por qué?

-Denahi, tú fuiste elegido por Tanana para ser el nuevo shaman, aun cuando Tanana muera, la aldea se alegrara de saber que dejo a un excelente sucesor, tu eres la esperanza de esta aldea, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Mi hermano Sitka, siempre sabe cómo levantarle los ánimos a alguien, intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos, es bueno saber que tengo a alguien cuidándome las espaldas, bueno, también están Kenai y Koda, pero ellos no están aquí, de verdad los extraño mucho.

Sitka se lleva una maño al pecho y hace una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-no, no, primero Tanana, ahora tu no Sitka.

-Nada-me contesta, le dolió, pero al parecer se está recuperando-Solo fue algo…

No sabe lo que fue, como culparlo, yo tampoco lo sé.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, ya paso.

Ese tono de voz, siempre lo usa cuando sabe que algo malo está ocurriendo, pero no quiere que ni yo, Kenai o Koda nos enteremos.

-Denahi.

Esa voz, Tanana, ha despertado.

-Denahi-repite mi voz otra vez e intente incorporarse, Sitka se pone de pie y la ayuda-Gracias Sitka.

-No hay problema, ¿Cómo te sientes Tanana?

-He tenido mejores días-dice con una sonrisa, es bueno ver que al menos su sentido del humor está intacto-Pero, me temo que algo realmente malo ha pasado.

-¿Qué es?-preguntamos Sitka y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien, alguien malo, nos lanzó una maldición, siento magia, pero no magia blanca, sino magia negra, muy poderosa y siniestra.

-¿Tan poderosa como la de los espíritus?-Sitka.

-No, por suerte no, pero, me temo que la están… Alimentando, y si no la detenemos su poder podría igualar a la de los espíritus.

-¿Igualar pero no superar?-preguntó, si están iguales, tal vez haya más posibilidad de vencerlos.

-Si la igualaran, sería muy peligroso, ¿sabes porque los grandes depredadores prefieren no pelear entre ellos?

Oh sí que lo sé muy bien, ¿porque no lo vi antes?

-Porque en el combate, es muy probable que ninguno de ellos salga con vida.

-Pero los espíritus no pueden ser asesinados-Sitka-Eso es ridículo.

-No asesinados, pero, si hay una guerra de magia, me temo que los espíritus podrían ir, al olvido.

El olvido, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de eso.

-Es la muerte, para los muertos, todas las almas de nuestros seres queridos vagarían por la oscuridad eternamente, incapaces de encontrar el camino de regreso, y los cambios que realizan, no ocurrirían más.

Oh no, si eso llegara a pasar, es muy probable que seamos maldecidos con algo como un invierno eterno, y las futuras generaciones, no gozarían de la felicidad que es recibir un tótem, y no tendrían alguien quien los guiara en su vida, además, una vez que murieran, el camino solo se tornaría más obscuro.

-Eso no puede pasar-Sitka-Sea quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto, debemos detenerlo.

-Tú y Denahi son los indicados para el trabajo, puedo localizar al culpable, luego, tráiganmelo, solo así habrá una posibilidad de deshacer el hechizo.

-Lo haremos-dice Sitka, pero de repente, se lleva una mano al pecho y cae al suelo, por suerte puso una mano y detuvo el impacto, ha sufrido otro ataque, no puede ser, no otro.

-¡Sitka!-corro a su lado y lo ayudo a levantarse, luego lo siento en una silla cercana-¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo-otra mueca, está sufriendo.

-Sitka, espera-Tanana, se pone de pie (es una mujer increíble) y se acerca a mi hermano, pone una mano en su pecho, luego recita unas palabras-_Escuchen mi voz espíritus, por favor, curen el cuerpo y alma de este joven, no dejen que el mal se apodere de él, que el bien triunfe sobre el mal, hoy, y siempre._

Puedo ver que de la mano de Tanana emerge la luz, esta entra en el cuerpo de Sitka, y, lo que viene a continuación, es increíble, y aterrador, los ojos de mi hermano se ponen totalmente blancos por un momento, también levanto la cabeza hacia arriba, y de su pecho, parecía que algo similar a una araña salía de él, con ochos patas atravesando el pecho de mi hermano, pero, sin sangre, luego, hay un enorme resplandor y tengo que taparme los ojos para no quedarme ciego, cuando ha pasado, veo que Sitka está tomando grandes exhaladas de aire, mientras que Tanana está a su lado mirando a Sitka con alivio.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó.

-No lo sé-Sitka-Pero, no quiero repetirlo.

-Ahora se en que consiste el maleficio-Tanana-Verán, esto causara una epidemia que se esparcirá por la aldea, como la gripe, pero mucho peor, y atacara a los primogénitos.

Oh no, eso explicaría porque Sitka estaba tan mal.

-Luego, con sus hermanos menores-dice Tanana mirándome.

Oh no, si Tanana no lo hubiera detenido, Sitka hubiera muerto, y luego hubiera sido mi turno y después, el de Kenai y terminaría con Koda.

-¿Puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Sitka pero, a una escala mayor? Me refiero a toda la aldea.

-Me temo que no, ya estoy vieja, y, imagínate cuantos primogénitos habría que _limpiar, _estaría agotada sin siquiera llegar a la mitad.

-¿Y yo puedo hacer algo? Soy más joven que tú, y-no quiero faltarle al respeto, pero es la verdad-Estoy en mejores condiciones.

-Por supuesto, pero, para hacer el exorcismo, solo un shaman de nivel muy alto puede hacerlo, y tu aun eres un shaman en entrenamiento.

Ya sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

-En ese caso, la única solución es que Denahi y yo encontremos al hechicero y te lo traigamos.

-Así es-Tanana.

La bruja es la que está detrás de todo esto, solo ella pudo haber hecho el maleficio, ahora lo veo, pero, ¿Sangilak seguirá con vida? ¿Aun estará detrás de Koda? Si es así, lo mejor es encontrar a la bruja y traerla con Tanana, y hacerla cantar.

-No podemos perder el tiempo-me pongo de pie-¿Cómo podemos encontrarla?

-Si-Tanana-Puedo localizar la fuente de origen de la magia negra, luego, dependerá de ustedes dos.

-De eso nos encargaremos-Sitka-Pero antes, ¿puedes hacerle una curación a mi hermano? Puesto que yo estoy a salvo, la maldición debe atacarlo a él ahora ¿no?

Sitka ha recuperado sus fuerzas, y es de nuevo el sobre-protector líder que tanto amamos.

-Mejor no arriesgarnos-Tanana-Denahi, ven aquí por favor.

Esto no va a ser nada bonito.

**Kenai POV: **Después de que por fin termine de caer sobre la colina, me encuentro tirado en el suelo, lo bueno es que al menos no hay ninguna ardilla loca esperándome al final del camino.

-¿Estás bien Kenai?-me pregunta Tug desde arriba.

-Estoy bien Tug-le respondo.

-Espérame, voy a bajar junto a ti.

-Okey-ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que Tug baje, pero.

Detecto un olor diferente, no es un oso, pero tampoco es un humano, es, otro animal, pero, no logro identificar que animal es, veamos, no parece ser de ardilla, ni de mapache o alce, me pongo en cuatro patas y miro a mi alrededor, solo arbustos, es lo único que veo, pero, un momento, entre las verdes hojas logro distinguir dos ojos amarillos, y un pelaje anaranjado, un zorro, eso tenía que ser.

-Ya te vi, puedes salir, no quiero hacerte daño.

El zorro se queda pensativo, pero al final sale muy lentamente, es muy pequeño, y es raro, parece asustado pero al mismo tiempo, valiente y decidido.

-Vaya, un oso, el mismo que acaba de tapar la entrada de mi cueva.

Oh no, debí haberlo hecho mientras caía, no puedo creerlo, ahora tendré que hacer algo por él.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

-No creo que haya sido tu intención caer rodando-dice apuntando con la cabeza la cima de la colina-Muy alta, dolorosa.

-No te equivocas-dijo sobándome la cabeza que ha comenzado a dolerme.

-¿Te tiraron?

-No, es que un amigo y yo estábamos…practicando.

-¿Practicando?

-Sí, soy un poco, inexperto con mi nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Nuevo cuerpo?

Mierda, hable de más.

-Olvídalo eso-digo riendo-Creo que el golpe me afecto más de lo que creía.

-Si tú lo dices.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, estoy a punto de decirle que puedo hacer algo para tratar de abrir la entrada a su cueva pero él se me adelanta con una pregunta.

-¿Qué son esas dos piedras que llevas en el cuello?

Con su cabeza apunta a mi tótem y al de Koda.

-Esto, es, un símbolo para mí.

-¿Símbolo? ¿Pero de qué?

-Del amor que tengo por mi hermano.

-¿Esas piedras te las dio tu hermano?

-No, estás piedras, tótem se llaman, mira amigo, es difícil de explicar.

-¿Se las quitaste a unos cazadores?

¿De qué está hablando?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Es que-dice el zorro-He visto a muchos cazadores con piedras similares en sus cuellos, no se para que los usan pero los usan, y, nunca había visto a un animal usando uno de ellos, ¿les robaste a los humanos? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿O fue tu hermano?

Muchas preguntas, y una sola y sencilla respuesta, pero no puedo contestarle, no, es un extraño y posiblemente no me creería, además, ¿Qué beneficio tendría contarle la historia de mi vida?

-Es complicado amigo, y no me creerías si te lo dijera.

-¿Por qué no? Si es la verdad no veo porque no puedo escucharla.

-Es que, es una historia muy loca.

Tug aparece, gracias a los espíritus, va caminando sin prisa, y no parece asustarse por el zorro, aunque el pequeño si ante el enorme tamaño de Tug.

-Hola Kenai, veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo.

-¿Él es tu amigo con el que estabas practicando?-pregunta el zorro.

-Sí, es el-le contesto-Tug él es, o lo siento, no nos hemos presentado.

-Tienes mucha razón-zorro-Mi nombre es Raphael, justo en conocerlos.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Kenai y él es mi amigo Tug.

-Mucho gusto Kenai, Tug.

-Es un placer Raphael-dice Tug.

-Ahora, no quiero ser grosero pero mi cueva esta tapada, ¿creen que puedan ayudarme?

-Oh si, Tug, la entrada a la cueva de Raphael esta tapada por mi culpa, ¿crees que podemos ayudarlo?

-Sí, no veo porque no.

-Muy bien, muéstranos tu cueva.

-De acuerdo, síganme.

Raphael nos conduce hasta la entrada, esta tapada por tierra, piedras, ramas de árboles, creo que esto va más allá de nuestra liga, necesitaríamos todo un equipo para hacerlo.

-Me temo que esto no se podrá-Tug.

Oh no, arruine la casa del pobre Raphael, el que nunca me ha hecho nada malo, quizá porque nos acabamos de conocer.

-¿Tenías algo de valor en ella?-pregunto.

-No-responde Raphael, no parece enojado pero si preocupado-Esa cueva la tenía porque fue la única que encontré en kilómetros, pero no tenía ningún valor para mí, pero ahora necesito encontrar otra donde pueda pasar la noche.

-Tug, ¿no conoces alguna cueva cercana por aquí?

Tug se pone a pensar y luego su cara se ilumina.

-Oh si hay una, cerca del Salto del Salmón hay una cueva deshabitada, es perfecta para Raphael.

-¿El Salto del Salmón?-pregunta Raphael-¿Qué es eso?

-Un lugar donde los osos nos reunimos todos los años, es muy divertido, pero tú no debes preocuparte, la presencia de un zorro no molestará a nadie, y nadie se meterá contigo mientras no provoques a nadie.

Raphael se queda pensando, pero al final asiente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, voy acompañarlos al salto del Salmón si eso es lo que quieren.

-Si-Tug-En ese caso, en marcha, hay que ponernos a caminar para avanzarle.

Raphael y yo asentimos con la cabeza y comenzamos a seguir a Tug, por suerte parece que nuestro nuevo compañero olvido el detalle de los tótems, no sé cómo podré explicarle esto, si es que vuelve a preguntar, tendré que idear una cuartada creíble, creo que lo mejor será decir que Denahi es un oso y le robo sus tótems a los humanos y me dio uno a mí y uno a Koda, y que estoy buscando a Koda y que uso su tótem como señal de que no me rendiré hasta encontrarlo, creo que eso podría funcionar, espero, porque no creo que la verdadera historia le guste mucho, pero.

Vaya, no había notado eso, Raphael tiene la cola cortada, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? De seguro fue obra de un cazador, otro motivo para no mencionarle mi verdadero origen.

Caminamos en silencio por unos momentos, pero Tug rompe el silencio dirigiéndose a Raphael.

-Y muy bien Raphael, ¿has oído alguna vez la canción _En Marcha estoy?_

Oh no, es la canción favorita de Koda, pero yo la detesto, recuerdo que Koda y Denahi, creo que incluso Sitka, eso ya no lo recuero bien, me molestaron con ella por todo un mes.

-El hermanito de Kenai la inventó-no Tug, no le recuerdes acerca de mi hermano o va a empezar hacer preguntas incomodas.

-¿En serio, y de que va?

-Va más o menos-no Tug, piedad, ¡Piedad!-_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que ver y vivir…._

**Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, agradezco a KK nuevamente y no te preocupes, no estoy abandonando esta historia ni las otras que tengo, es que tuve semana de exámenes y ayer tuve que hacer un proyecto por lo que no pude subir este capítulo, pero aquí está hoy, y con las vacaciones espero poder actualizar más rápido, y la idea del origen de Koda me gustó mucho, así que pienso usarla ya sea en este o en otro fic, me gustó mucho así que esperara, también la idea de la bruja maldiciendo a Kenai, eso se verá más adelante, te lo prometo**


	7. La Cacería comienza

**Denahi POV: **La buena noticia es que el maleficio no afectará a Kenai ni a Koda ya que ellos dos no estaban en la aldea cuando la maldición fue lanzada, es un alivio, al menos.

Así que Tanana me hizo _el exorcismo_ y después nos llevó a la tienda del shaman (ese es su lugar de trabajo y en la otra simplemente duerme descansa), nos pidió a mí y a Sitka que nos sentáramos alrededor de unas piedras de color negro, pero que tienen un brillo de color rojo intenso.

Cierra la entrada de su tienda, la única luz que nos queda es la del brillo de las piedras, en la obscuridad brillan con más intensidad y es muy bello, debo admitirlo.

-Para este ritual necesito que todos nos tomemos de la manos, hacemos lo que ella dice, en mi mano derecha tengo la de Sitka y en la izquierda la de Tanana-Ahora por favor cierren los ojos.

Lo hacemos, ahora lo único que veo es obscuridad.

-No abran los ojos hasta que yo lo diga, respiren por la nariz y suéltenlo por la boca, y no se desesperen, esto puede tomar mucho tiempo.

Muy bien, podemos hacer eso, respiro y suelto, no pasa nada, no siento ningún cambio pero está bien, Tanana sabe lo que hace, pero, de repente me siento caliente, como si una serpiente de fuego estuviera dando vueltas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, y de repente, es extraño, no abro los ojos pero, estoy viendo, esto no tiene sentido, puedo ver sin los ojos, aunque, la imagen no es muy clara, veo una montaña, pero luego, estoy viajando de espaldas, volando, no veo mis manos ni mis piernas, no las siento, es muy extraño todo esto, veo las cosas pero no estoy ahí, es como si fuera un espíritu, pero no puedo interferir, que mal, en fin, vuelo hacia atrás y veo, un tronco, que sirve como puente para…

¡Las tierras salvajes!

Donde una vez rescatamos a Koda de un puma (y la única vez que lo he visto como un oso)

Por supuesto que la bruja y Sangilak se escondieron ahí, ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?

Y deben estar en esa montaña, en una cueva, y lo que veo a continuación no me deja ninguna duda, una sombra invade las tierras salvajes, es una cabeza calva, y con unas manos que en lugar de uñas tiene garras, estas se incrustan en el suelo y comienzan arrasar con los árboles, se ríe, y, abre su enorme boca y comienza a succionar y, me está arrastrando a ella, su boca es un enorme agujero rojo, fuego, intento alejarme pero es inútil, estoy a punto de entrar a las fauces de la maldad pero…

Regreso.

Por la expresión de Sitka supongo que tuvo la misma visión que yo.

-Las tierras salvajes-dice Sitka-Ahí es donde está.

-Lo vi-Tanana-¿Y tú Denahi?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Si se apresuran llegar ahí antes del anochecer, pero, ármense de provisiones, como ya saben, ese lugar es extremadamente peligroso, muchos que entran, ya no salen, con vida.

Son muchas las historias que cuentan las pobres desgracias de los que se atrevieron a entrar, ¿son ciertas? Algunas si, otras no tanto, pero, espero que Sitka y yo podamos sobrevivir.

-Estamos conscientes del peligro-Sitka-Pero estamos dispuestos a aceptarlo, ¿no Denahi?

Sitka preferiría hacer esto solo, lo puedo notar por su tono de voz, no quiere ponerme en peligro, pero, Kenai, Koda y toda la aldea está en peligro y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, sé que será peligroso, pero prefiero morir tratando de salvar a todos.

-No pienso echarme para atrás-digo.

Tanana asiente con la cabeza, tampoco ella está feliz con el hecho de nosotros arriesgando nuestra vida, pero no hay otra opción.

-Les doy mi bendición, que los Grandes Espíritus los acompañen en su viaje, vayan y regresen con bien.

Nuestros tótems, están brillando, es de color azul, luego vuelven a su estado normal, pero aun así, me siento más fuerte, y ahora que sé que tengo la bendición de Tanana, estoy listo, y mi hermano también lo está.

-Es hora de partir-Sitka.

**Kenai POV: **Durante el camino, mi tótem y el de Koda comenzaron a brillar, me detuve y Tug Y Raphael voltearon para verlos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Raphael.

-Sí, ¿Qué es?-Tug.

-No lo sé-pero se siente bien, de repente, siento a Sitka, Denahi y a Koda conmigo, somos uno solo, estamos, conectados, estás aquí conmigo, cuidándome, no puedo esperar para verlos de nuevo.

**Koda POV: **Es raro, por un momento sentí a mis hermanos conmigo, pero eso es imposible, ellos están a días de mi ubicación actual, pero, los siento, justo en mi cuello, donde solía estar mi tótem, genial, ahora recuerdo que nunca lo honré porque, soy un cobarde, porque si fuera valiente, no me habría quedado de brazos cruzados mientras Kenai estaba secuestrado por Sangilak, y luego de seguro no habría escapado de la aldea, pero eso ya no importa, ahora estoy de nuevo con Bucky, y ahora con Emily, a quien por cierto Bucky no le termina de agradar, pero sigo pensando que es solo cuestión de que se conozcan mejor,

Aunque no tengo idea de donde salió, o porque no sabe nada del salto del salmón, ni como nos encontró, es muy raro, y ella no habla mucho, por lo que es muy misterioso, ¿debí haber escuchado a Bucky y puede que Emily sea una especia de espía?

¿O simplemente estoy siendo paranoico?

Espíritus mi cabeza me está doliendo, y, de repente, no me siento muy bien…

Me siento mareado y creo que….

No puedo evitarlos, vomito en unos arbustos, que asco, no pude controlarme, o ya veo que fue lo que paso, mi estómago se acostumbró mucho tiempo a la comida preparada, asada, creo que la carne cruda no me callo nada bien, necesito tiempo para volver adaptarme, al menos que…

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-pregunta Emily.

-¡Koda! ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada, solo que, creo que la carne me cayó mal.

-¡Lo sabía! Esta osa no nos traería más que problemas.

-Oye no fue mi culpa, además, tu y yo también comimos y no nos ha pasado nada.

-Aún no, pero quien sabe después.

-No, no fue culpa de Emily, es solo que, no estoy acostumbrado a la carne cruda, miren, ¿les parecería bien que intentáramos algo?

-¿Algo?-Bucky, me mira con asombro-¿A qué te refieres con algo?

-Sí, tu amigo no me agrada, pero si vamos a intentar _algo, _me gustaría que tuviéramos más información.

-Es una cosita muy fácil de hacer, se llama fogata.

**Kenai POV: **Como ya dije, me gustó mucho que mi tótem se iluminara, porque pude sentir a mis hermanos nuevamente conmigo, pero ahora Tug y Raphael me están viendo asustados, sobre todo Raphael.

-¿Por qué esa cosa brillo?-Raphael-¿Es alguna especie de magia?

-Si es magia, muy poderosa, amor-digo mientras miro a mi tótem.

-¿Amor?-Raphael-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con el amor?

Lo miro directo a los ojos, veo curiosidad.

-Bueno, verás, mis acciones deben ser guiadas por el amor amigo mío, y eso es lo que trato de hacer.

-¿Y porque tus acciones deben ser guiadas por el amor?

Suspiro, a veces yo también me lo he preguntado, pero ya he dejado de cuestionar a los espíritus, después de todo las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no? Sin amor, Koda y yo no seriamos hermanos, así que tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo todos los días, y ahora más que he tengo que encontrar a Koda.

-Honestamente Raphael, no lo sé, muchas veces yo me he preguntado lo mismo, una y otra vez, y aun así no puedo encontrar la respuesta, pero la verdad, estoy feliz de que el amor me guie, como ya te he dicho, tengo un gran vínculo con mis hermanos, y es por eso que creo que el amor me guía, aunque ya sé que no es una respuesta muy buena, pero, es así como yo lo veo amigo mío.

Raphael parece sonreír.

-Te entiendo, Kenai, yo tenía, una hermana menor, la quería con toda mi alma, también tenía unos amorosos padres, vivíamos muy felices en nuestra comunidad, tenía una buena vida-dice con melancolía, puedo notar que una lagrima quiere bajar por su ojo derecho, pero luego sacude la cabeza, se está controlando-Pero eso no importa ahora, lo mejor es ir a buscar esa cueva de la que me han hablado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, si nos agarra la noche no podremos hacer nada más que cortar la caminata, y no podremos seguir hasta mañana.

-De acuerdo, mejor avancemos.

Retomamos la marcha, pero ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a la familia de Raphael? ¿Fueron humanos los que lo hicieron perder todo?

Y si fue así, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que haría si supiera mi verdadera historia, pero bueno, ¿Por qué de repente mi tótem comenzó a brillar de repente? Y el de Koda, ¿será una señal de que nos estamos acercando a el? ¿Y que habrá pasado con Sitka y con Denahi, estarán bien? Eso espero, y espero recuperar a Koda pronto, que todos estén bien, tal vez solo este siendo paranoico, si eso es, después de todo, Sangilak está muerto.

**Denahi POV: **Después de recibir la bendición de Tanana, me dirigí a mi tienda y cogí algunas provisiones, luego fue a la armería, cogí una lanza, una cerbatana y un cuchillo, no sé si debería llevar más cosas, pero mucha carga también sería perjudicial, así que he decidido dejarlas por bien, pero antes de salir de la armería, reparo la vista en un arco y sus flechas, se usarlo, hace un año una amiga mía me enseño a usarlo, resulta que no soy tan malo con él, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a usarlo, además, si llegará a quedarme sin flechas podría ocurrir una catástrofe, pero no puedo evitar sentir un gran deseo por…

Dejo la lanza y tomo el arco, luego el aljaba, reviso cuantas flechas tiene, quince flechas, tendrá que bastar, me lo cuelgo en la espalda y salgo por fin de la armería.

Camino hasta la tienda de Sitka y Ta´Linda, la escena, es triste, Tal finge que está enojada, pero esta triste, no quiere que Sitka lo sepa, pero puedo verlo en su rostro, no quiere que el venga.

Sitka esta también triste, por dejar a su esposa y lo entiendo, Tal no quiero escucharlo pero Sitka la toma de un brazo, luego la obliga (sin brusquedad) a que lo vea a los ojos, Tal rompe en lágrimas y se abraza a mi hermano, Sitka la abraza también, puedo notar que está luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Me alejo un poco, no puedo aguantar verlos así, puedo imaginarme lo doloroso que ha de ser para ellos, Sitka sale de su tienda, tiene una lanza en su mano y el ya también ha tomado las provisiones que necesita.

-¿Listo?-le preguntó.

-Listo-me responde.

Luego caminamos hasta la salida de la villa, en dirección a las tierras salvajes, no sabemos que nos espera, ni a que vamos a enfrentarnos, pero podremos con ello, estoy seguro.

**Normal POV: **La bruja estaba viendo como Sitka y Denahi dejaban la aldea, estaba masticando un ratón al que acababa de matar, así que habían descubierto se escondite, pero no era la gran cosa, los dos hombres no llegarían hasta donde estaba ella, el viaje sería el más peligroso de sus vidas, ella se aseguraría de ello.

Primero, el agua, enviaría a un depredador como ningún otro, uno que no fuera de este mundo, conjuro un hechizo, una nube negra se formó encima de su cabeza y de ella algo cayo una cosa, era redonda, pero luego revelo que si forma se debía a que cuatro grises tentáculos estaban enredado, la criatura tenía un hocico largo y lleno de dientes, sus ojos eran rojos, por el momento era muy pequeña, pero solo necesitaba, agua.

-Ve mi precioso-dijo la bruja-Ve y aliméntate.

La criatura se dirigió hacia la salida, luego desapareció, se dirigía al rio más cercano, y ese era el que Sitka y Denahi tendrían que cruzar si querían llegar hasta ella, y solo por si las moscas, conjuro otro hechizo, este la convirtió en una loba anciana, con el pelaje gris y herida, aunque estaba perfectamente bien, el disfraz no funcionaría por mucho tiempo, así que tenía que darse prisa.

Busco a una manada de lobos, encontró una que estaba devorando una presa que acababan de derribar.

-Ayuda-fingió estar herida-Por favor ayúdenme.

Los lobos dejaron su comida y uno de ellos se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó.

-Los humanos me hicieron esto, ellos, son malos, asesinaron a toda mi manada, y planean hacer lo mismo con todos los animales de los bosques.

Entre los lobos se escucharon gritos de terror, un lobo, el más viejo, se acercó a la escena.

-¿A todos?

-Si, por eso debemos detenerlos, por favor, si todos los animales nos unimos podremos derrotarlos, pero necesitaremos a todos.

-¿Una guerra contra los humanos?

-Sí, me temo que esa es la única manera, no hay otra salida, sino, nos matarán a todos, pero si atacamos ahora, tal vez tengamos una pequeña posibilidad de triunfar, ¿Qué dice, esta conmigo?


End file.
